Violent Wiggles
by CardboardCreative
Summary: What went on after Popular? Hilarity, of course! Why does someone think Glinda is being murdered, and just how fluffy can Elphaba get? Response to WickedJelly's Wicked challenges.


Disclaimer:** Crazy, that. I could have sworn someone got the idea that I took credit for Wicked. Lies, I tell you. LIES!**

Note:** Response to number five of _WickedJelly's_ Wicked challenges, which is any friendship pairing containing the words "trinket", "feather", and "duck". I fell flat including the words (with a not-so-appropriate anachronism), but I succeeded into making a ridiculous, pointless Gelphie friendship. So enjoy!

* * *

**

"Why, Miss Galinda," Elphaba gasped, mocking her roommate with exaggeration. The truth was, the exaggeration was a cover-up for a real gasp, "never in my wildest dreams have I heard you speak such profanities before."

"What was I doing in your wildest dreams, Elphie?" asked the blonde in a sultry voice, swinging her legs over her bed, "was I wild?"

She wiggled her eyebrows.

"You're always wild, in my books."

"Never knew you read books about me!" Elphaba thought Galinda would have fainted from exertion by now from all the spinning and frolicking and squealing she had done since the moment they arrived in their dorm room, "but now it's _your_ turn."

When Elphaba ran from their shared room when Galinda attempted a makeover, she had run to the staircase at the end of the long, grey hallway on that floor. She didn't know what had come over her, but being called beautiful by someone who was so… well, beautiful… evoked very foreign emotions in Elphaba. The expression on Galinda's face had been so different from the usual: as though she were stating the only truth she knew, and with such conviction.

It frightened Elphaba, and so she'd decided to regain dominance, her only power in a situation she couldn't handle was to conceal how she really felt. By hiding it entirely from Galinda, and running away.

But Galinda wouldn't let her get away so easily.

She had come barrelling down the hallway in her pink, frilly dress, mirror still in hand. Her blonde curls were bobbing and flying every which way on her head, skidding to a halt, almost knocking Elphaba down the stairs, yelling about how ungrateful it was to leave before saying thank you.

So Elphaba had said thank you.

And nearly burst into tears.

"Elphie, what's the matter, you look as though you're going to cry-"

In an act surprisingly out of character for the green girl, she threw herself into Galinda's arms, spilling all she felt about being told she was beautiful. Galinda, equally out of the norm, listened with quiet understanding.

"You don't have to be afraid of yourself," Galinda said, brushing a hand lightly against the pink flower adorning Elphaba's head.

"Who said I was afraid?"

"You did. Now, don't be stupid, let's go have fun!"

She had grabbed Elphaba by a green wrist and dragged her all the way back to their room.

They killed time by doing exactly what they were doing now: simply getting to know one another. Galinda prompted all their activities, such as "Truth or Dare", "Chase The Roommate With The Bed Sheets", "How Many People Can You Wake Up (verbal and door-knocking renditions)", "Twenty-One Questions", and the ever popular, "Shoe Fight".

Elphaba hadn't disagreed yet, as she was actually enjoying herself, and seeing as she wasn't going to sleep that morning for two reasons. Firstly, she was too struck with awe from the many happening of the night, and lastly, because Galinda would probably jump on the bed and squish the green girl to death.

"My turn to what?"

"You're turn to say as many offensive and/or dirty things in less than a minute, of course," the blonde had a way to making the most devious of activities seem sweet and light, Elphaba learned.

She sighed, feeling a plan form in her mind. Crossing her legs off the edge of her bed, she smiled.

"Okay, go!"

"White pants after Labor Day, socks with sandals, brown and black ensemble, red, pink, and orange on redheads, beehive's, tan lines, blue nail polish, leopard, zebra, animal printed anything, painted floors, eggplant couches, overalls, moustaches, mullets, penciled-in eyebrows, and… and Hawaiian dancing girl trinkets!"

Elphaba sucked in air, never feeling more foolish in her life, but bursting into laughter at Galinda's unchanged face. The blonde joined in, holding her aching stomach from the sheer ridiculousness of their conversation.

"Oh boy, why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know, you're pretty empty up there." Elphaba pointed a bony finger at her temple.

"Pooh on you, Elphie."

"A joke! It was only a joke!"

"I know," Galinda muttered, thinking of something. Her distance from reality could have been mistaken for thoughtfulness, but she suddenly leapt from her bed to Elphaba's, "Who'd of thought you knew so much about fashion?"

She leaned, inches away from Elphaba's face, as if expecting the green girl to confess to being an avid fashion magazine reader.

"Living with Nessa is a toned down version of living with you," the green girl answered in monotone.

"Well, good, at least you've got practice!" Galinda wiggled whilst sitting on her feet, still in her pink dress. Expressionless, she grabbed Elphaba's shoulder and wiggled harder, causing Elphaba's body to mimic the movements, "but you forgot to mention the duck feathers!"

"Duck feathers?" inquired the green girl.

"Yeah, you know… old ladies wearing duck feathers in their hats, and on their gowns, and purses, and such."

"Where did that idea come from, Galinda?"

Galinda started jumping up and down on her feet.

"Did you see what Madame Morrible was wearing a few days ago, with the feathers hanging off of her behind?"

Elphaba snorted, in remembrance of the horrible outfit. Even she had to admit that the headmistress's clothing revealed her imperial personality in a most nonsensical manner.

"Who couldn't see?" she smiled.

"Well, they were _duck feathers_, and I think we had duck a day or so before."

"Are you implying Madame Morrible plucked duck feathers off of the carcass that was soon to be our dinner and attached them to her dress?"

"That is exactly what I am implying, Elphie."

"What makes you so sure? She could have chased the ducks down by the lake to get them. Oz knows, she needs the exercise."

Galinda threw her hand up in the air and squeaked with laugher, practically having a fit.

"I hope you're visualizing- just think, Morrible waddling after those poor ducks and asphyxiating them in her giant bosom. I have a very clear picture," prompted the green girl, receiving an even higher roar of hysterics, erecting the fear that the blonde would suffocate if she didn't breathe soon.

"That one was funnier, much funnier," Galinda sighed, catching her breath after a moment.

Silence followed, and she went from her jumping back to her violent wiggles, taking Elphaba along for the ride once more. They both waited for the other to speak, when finally Galinda opened her mouth.

"Okay, now you think of a dare."

"That was the twenty-third dare in a row, Galinda, I'm dared out," Elphaba said, limply wiggling in a lack of enthusiasm.

"What do you suppose we do then?"

"I don't know. Sleep?"

They both glanced up at the clock. The day would begin in an hour or so, with breakfast and classes immediately following.

"If I sleep, I fear I may never wake up…" Galinda said in a signature dull tone of Elphaba's. The green girl laughed and concurred.

"We could... clean up?"

"Oh, you're just asking to be hurtified," Galinda said, having chosen to ignore the devastation their festivities produced in the dorm room. The sun had rose long ago in the distance, emitting a fresh warmth through the drapery, but there were no sounds of life in the hallways.

"We could wake everyone up again, see if they notice it's us," offered the blonde after a minute. Elphaba shook her head, grabbing the edges of the bed in an attempt to get her body to stop wiggling.

"No, that's too suspicious, I heard Miss Milla say she was going to call Madame Morrible on us last time."

"Don't mind her, she's grumpy all the time. What Miss Milla says never comes to pass, she threatens all the time,"

"It's as though you know her inside out." Elphaba said, thinking, "how are you so… inviting, Galinda? Everyone loves you."

Galinda thought about it, her lips forming into a pout.

"You never loved me," she said.

"That's beside the point." the green girl urged her roommate on.

"I don't know. I'm very foreword, I guess. And when I have people's attention, I like to keep it. It's not kind to bore people when they're expecting you to shine," she said, looking Elphaba in the eye soberly.

"Interesting." Elphaba thought out loud, her brows furrowed.

"I'm pretty and I like to show it. Ever since I was little, my parents would like to show me off at their stupid, boring dinner parties, so I've grown accustom to it. When you're pretty, Elphie, people listen to you.

"And so people are looking at me, and I have to make them love me. Otherwise, I won't be important anymore. They won't look at me anymore."

Elphaba didn't think Galinda knew the depth or importance of her words. She decided that Galinda did, however, know she was sharing a secret. There was a moment where Elphaba wished Galinda were more perceptive and knowledgeable, because if she was, they could delve into the subject.

But then she felt guilty, and chastised herself for thinking so cruelly of the girl who'd been so perfect to her all night long.

"Are you scared that people won't pay attention to you?" she asked, getting over herself.

Galinda looked away from Elphaba, not meeting the green girl's gaze. Their time had turned from fun to earnest in a split second, wished they could have been as they were before. She figured very early on that she and Elphaba would be fleeting as friends.

"No," she swallowed, "I'm afraid of getting old."

Elphaba sighed.

"I know what you mean," she replied half-heartedly.

"No, you don't!" Galinda cried, "Not when you're relying on your looks to get you by!"

Elphaba smirked at her, reaching out to enclose Galinda's hand in her own. Galinda looked up at the green girl, curious as to how she would try to be comforting.

"You're don't have to," she said in her rich, slightly raspy voice. Standing up to rummage through the blonde's desk drawer, Galinda could only watch from the bed, feeling like she should stand up and demand Elphaba leave her things alone. She was about to, but Elphaba whirled around with paper in her hands.

"Just look at this," she said, holding the paper up, "you're smart and you just won't show anybody."

Galinda recognized it to be a paper she had written for sorcery class a few months back, with a large scribbled B+ over the title. She blushed.

"I-I-"

"You, what? You're a little funny, Galinda. You may think you need to be pretty to get by, but your marks prove otherwise. Unless, of course, you're sleeping with Madame Morrible."

The blonde bellowed a joyful howl. She rolled about the bed in mirth as Elphaba went on, smiling now that she had her friend happy again.

"Madame Morrible and you in a passionate embrace? I don't think I have quite as clear a picture this time… I'm sorry, but I don't think you two will survive outside of Shiz…"

"Elphie, stop, I'm going to die!" shrieked the blonde, her stomach aching with both giggles and the effort to contain herself.

Outside, a student was tiptoeing down the grey hallway, when she heard Galinda's pleads. Her eyes widened, and she ran back into her dorm room, slamming the door behind her in fright.

"I think Galinda's being murdered!" she exclaimed to her nightgown clad roommates, "Grab my Lurline trinket, I'm going to pray!"

After they left their room, Elphaba and Galinda retreated to the dining hall, suppressing sheepish grins.

"Join my table?" Galinda asked, tossing her hair when a group of boys came by, ogling the blonde.

"I don't think I would be appreciated," Elphaba said, turning her face sideways to find Galinda's usual table full of angry girls shooting hateful looks in her direction. Galinda flick her hand backwards at them.

"No problem, we'll just start a new one!"

She didn't let Elphaba get a word in edgewise, and dragged her to a table near the windows of the hall. They were tall as the walls were high, and leaned inwards with architectural style.

"You don't have to do this," Elphaba said, dragging her fork across of porridge.

"Nonsense, it's only fair," Galinda retorted, and looked up fearfully, "plus, they'd eat me alive if I came back at this point."

"Public dancing and a meal," joked the green girl, still not touching her food.

"Elphie, listen to me," Galinda said quietly, letting her fork fall on the table, and leaning foreword, much like the windows, "I want you to help me."

"Me? Help you? Right."

"Don't get snippy, you're my best friend now."

This silenced Elphaba, and she waited for Galinda to continue.

"I don't want to be pretty all the time. Look, I like the attention, don't mistake me for someone with… _homely person_ thoughts, but the truth is, I want to graduate with my head, not my face. And I think you can help me."

"Make you smart?"

"Face my fear of being smart."

Elphaba looked down at her breakfast, mashing it up into an unattractive mess.

"Alright," she agreed, "I'd like that. I want that for you."

Galinda grinned and lightly placed her hand on Elphaba's.

"But now that you've made me all unsure about myself, you have to help me be comfortable with who I am," the green girl said, looking as though it took a lot out of her to say it.

Galinda grinned even wider, and suppressed a squeal.

"Who you could be," she corrected, in her high, girly voice.

Elphaba smirked, but not to be rude.

"Sure. Whatever."

**So it sucked. You don't have to remind me. But if you want to rant about where I went wrong, feel free. I also mentioned "trinket" twice, horribly, so I'm not oblivious to my wrongings. I just wanted to respond to the challenge. If I make another, it'll be much better, I promise.**


End file.
